


call me!

by its_nochillforov



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, book nerds, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_nochillforov/pseuds/its_nochillforov
Summary: There's a beautiful stranger on Yuuri's train so of course the only practical course of action is reading over this beautiful stranger's shoulder.In Yuuri's defense, it's actually a really good book.And the stranger's cologne smells really good.





	call me!

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [this](http://otp-imagination.tumblr.com/post/141237581700/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-reading-over-the) post.
> 
> (Let me know if there are any mistakes I should fix?)

Trains are always filled with strangers. Is that new? No, it isn’t.

What’s slightly new, slightly surprising, very distracting, is this particular stranger: striking silver hair, a  _ gorgeous _ figure clad in a sleek black three-piece, and the best part? The book on his lap.

Right, so maybe Yuuri’s too exhausted to deal with what would happen if he was caught staring at this beautiful creature. Staring is too noticeable.

Reading over his shoulder, that’s not so noticeable.

As sneaky as he can manage, feeling like a spy out of a novel, Yuuri leans to his left, craning his neck. The stranger’s sitting right in front of him, and the seats aren’t even too tall, so he has a lovely, clear view of the book.

The stranger flips the page. 

The page begins on an action scene. Yuuri does not mind. It seems to be fantasy; there’s a mention of powers.

The stranger flips the page again. Oh dear, he must be a fast reader. That’s fine. Yuuri, too, is a fast reader.

He has to mentally slap himself so he doesn’t engage in a one-sided speed reading competition with the stranger sitting in front of him on the goddamn train.

It takes a total of, like, two minutes for Yuuri to be enraptured completely by the story. Never mind the scent of the stranger’s heady cologne, seeping into Yuuri’s pores and  _ definitely _ enhancing the story.

Page flip. A little slower, this time. The stranger must be taking their time reading. Yuuri can’t blame him; it really is very well written.

A character gets hurt. Yuuri hears a sharp intake of breath, and the stranger shifts slightly, but the only other sound is that of the train whizzing over the rails and the soft murmur of the rest of the people in the cabin, so he thinks nothing of it and continues to read.

Yuuri reaches the end of the page before the stranger flips it. Mental cheer; he can’t help but feel a little proud of himself for that.

Yuuri waits. The stranger does not flip the page.

A tad confused, Yuuri makes the mistake of shifting his attention to the stranger’s face instead of their book.

Yuuri hadn’t realized how close he was.

Blue eyes blink at him, and Yuuri jerks back immediately, his heart stuttering. Goddamn, he can feel his face heating up already. Apologies are slamming into each other in their haste to fall out of his mouth, but somewhere along the way there’s a roadblock. Must be in his throat; it’s awfully tight.

The stranger smiles. Yuuri resists the urge to look around, because he can’t be smiling at  _ Yuuri, _ so who is that smile for?

“Good book, right?”

He has an accent. Yuuri’s ready to ascend.

The stranger is still staring at Yuuri. Right. He has to respond. That’s how conversations work.

Yuuri nods.

“It’s called  _ Lohengrin _ . There’s a series.”

Yuuri nods again.

The stranger turns in his seat so his legs are propped into the aisle, and extends an arm to Yuuri. “Viktor Nikiforov,” he says softly, and that must be his name, right, that makes sense.

Tentatively, Yuuri shakes it. “Katsuki Yuuri. I’m, er, sorry about that,” he gestures at the book still lying open in Viktor’s lap, “I didn’t mean to intrude.” 

Viktor smiles again. Yuuri wants to take a picture, but that would be weird, so he doesn’t.

“Don’t worry! I’m always happy to share a good book.”

Yuuri clears his throat. “Okay. Well.”

Viktor checks his watch. “About fifteen more minutes until my stop.” He turns back around, and Yuuri tries not to feel a little sad about that, but goddamn he’s a stranger, and Yuuri needs to stop getting so attached to beautiful people he sees in passing, that’s  _ weird _ .

But then Viktor shifts so there’s an empty seat next to him, and he moves his bag down by his feet. He pats the space next to him.

When Yuuri doesn’t move, he turns to look at him again. “Don’t you want to know what happens next?”

Yuuri doesn’t stand a chance in hell. His self-control is annihilated. 

Before he knows it, he’s sliding into the empty seat, leaning ever so slightly towards Viktor so he can see the book a little better, and Viktor’s cologne is even stronger than it was before and Yuuri doesn’t think he’s never going to forget the smell of it, or the sound of his accidental giggle when a character makes a pun on page 153.

It doesn’t feel like ten minutes have passed when the train dings to signal a stop. Yuuri’s stop. Hastily, Yuuri stands and slings his bag over his shoulder.

Viktor presses a slip of paper into his hand before Yuuri has a chance to dart away.

He  _ winks _ . 

When Yuuri steps off the train, he opens the folded slip of paper and squints to read it in the dim lamplight.

It’s a phone number.

 

_ Call me! We can talk about books :) _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Shamelessly going to ask for friends at [my tumblr its-nochillforov](its-nochillforov.tumblr.com) :)   
> or perhaps I should ask for friends here.....kudos? comments? anything?


End file.
